


I Love Her

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, Kid Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rescue, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: When the boy Y/N as come to think of as a son and Bruce's adopted son. Is captured they must team together to save him. Y/N is a Green Lantern





	I Love Her

I hate Bruce, I hate Bruce, I hate Bruce.. I love Bruce like really love him does he love me of course not. Which is just great because here I am in Hawaii sitting at the bar watching Bruce flirt with a sexy beautiful woman trying to get information for our mission to find, Dick. I honestly don't know how Bruce is so calm. I can't watch this I went to my hotel room worrying about, Dick he's so young, fragile, inconnet, sweet little boy who doesn't deserve this! I heard my door knocking. I opened Bruce 

"you have a minute" 

"uh yeah" I let him in he walked in "did you find anything on, Dick?" 

"I believe I found the location on where there holding him captive" 

"that's great! Let's go!" 

"it's not that simple Y/N we need to plan this carefully" 

"I understand" 

"I'm serious! Not a single thing can go wrong!" 

"Bruce, I said I understand" 

"everything must go precisely right!" 

"Bruce!" 

He hit the dresser hard taking deep breaths. I slowly walked to him I placed my hands on his shoulders he relaxed more he turned and looked at me for comfort, hoping that deep down he wouldn't lose his son. 

"I promise you this that we will find him and he will be safe with us" 

"how can you be so sure?" 

"because I know. You are Batman for crying out loud. That's gotta count for something and I'm your partner so in a calm sensible way make a plan to rescue our son" 

He nodded we made a plan we went to a large island with guards. Bruce, went in wearing a suit and breif case with fake money. I stayed behind in the halls in case things don't go as planned. I had a sinking bad feeling something well go wrong. Don't worry don't worry oh no! I see a, painting of the woman Bruce was fake flirting with. I touched my intercom 

"hey Bruce" 

-"what's wrong?" 

"you said you didn't get, any information on that chick" 

-"the brunette" 

"yes or no!" 

-"no Y/N what are getting at?" 

"I see a lovely painting of her! See what I'm getting at?! This is a set up! " 

-"what?!" 

"I mean she is the one who took our precious son! Oh no Bruce get the hell out of there! I'm going to go get him!" 

"Y/N!" 

I flew fast I saw a plane and saw, Dick tied. Two men beating him up and that bitch. I flew fast and knocked the guards down more came shooting at me. I used my ring putting up a shield next to me and Dick. I knocked them out easily she aimed her gun at me 

"ah lantern what" I punched her

"ha! Been wanting to do that since I first saw you bitch!" 

"mom!" 

I ran and hugged him tight he started crying holding on to me 

"shh shh it's OK Dick" 

I untied his hands he hugged my neck. I started crying. I kissed his head he crossed his leg around me. I held him tight 

"you ok, Birdboy?" 

He nodded crying 

"oh sweetheart" I said 

"Dick!" Bruce yelled 

We saw Bruce he ran and hugged us I instantly blushed but I don't care he touched Dick's head 

"are you alright? Did they hurt you? This is all my fault" 

Dick shook his head Bruce rubbed his hair I changed my outfit we went inside 

"Bruce I know it isn't my place but mabye you could stay the night here with Dick so he can get some sleep" 

"please, Bruce!" Dick pleaded 

"alright" 

I put Dick down he hugged me 

"thanks, mom" 

Bruce eyes wide I looked at him he soften his expression 

"well uh I better go to my room" 

Bruce cleared his throat "uh yes" 

"Aww come on can't she stay with us" Dick begged 

"oh Dick you'll see me soon I promise" 

"OK" he said disappointed 

I kissed his head I looked at Bruce 

"hum keep in touch with me about Dick" 

"I will goodnight, Y/N" 

"night" 

I walked to my room I packed my bags

Bruce's P. O. V 

I sat on the bed Dick laying on the pillow 

"so I heard you call Y/N something" 

"right mom I called her mom" 

"want to tell me why?" 

"she cares about me, she worries about me, she loves me she as everything I ever even remember about my old mom... Are you ok with me calling her mom?" 

"I presume that will be fine" 

"what do you like about her?" 

I sighed he laughed I fell in love with Y/N, the moment I saw her it wasn't until I hugged her wall she held Dick that I realized how much I am in love with her


End file.
